its anEmpty bet, pleaseDon't cry
by invincibleorangeXD
Summary: remember sunset glow,my JAE KYUNG ft BIGBANG TOP oneshot? this is some sort of its sequel but with SONG WOO BIN ft someone else from YGE. hope you guys can figure out who's who. oh, please leave your reviewpretty pleasee:D and HAPPY READING!


**A/N: hey everyone! im back with a new oneshot. do you remember sunset glow? the one shot i made using JAE KYUNG ft TOP from bigbang. well, this one is kind of its sequel. just a few months forward. heheheh. maybe you guys cant understand the story line well, so just feel free to tell and ask me okay. im kinda scared to post this one honestly. anyway, i hope you guys will enjoy this one.**

**woobin ft a YG artist. read on to know who! wee~ **

* * *

When the couple exchange vows and finally seal the matrimony with a kiss woo bin looked away. He did, however still stood up and clap his hands like everyone else. As the rest of the guest made their way to the buffet table and some had even started dancing, woo bin quietly slip into the kitchen, way from the others.

He figured he does not want to dance with the girl that now is ultimately off limits for him.

Song woo bin send a faint smile to the few kitchen helpers who caught his eyes. Woo bin knows most of them and he knows that behind each eyes, there were a bit of pity towards him. Some even greeted and bows to him but woo bin did not linger. He quickly went to the back door to the patio and sigh as he laid himself down on the white garden chair, pulling out his cigarette and a lighter. Lighting it up, he shut his eyes, trying to drown the loud chatters and laughter that were coming from the hall. On his sixth puff, his peace was disturbed by a sudden burst of the door.

Being the son of underground mafia, woo bin quickly stood up and ready to attack but he hold himself back as he found a beautiful red hair lady in a knee length red tube dress, standing in front of him. She too looked startled by his presence.

"Crap" the red haired said, looking at him. "Sorry if I startled you. I was only looking for some fresh air."

One look at her face woo bin knew who she is and why she was looking for a fresh air. Woo bin snickered. "Fresh air huh? Yeah right." He said stiffly before sat down on his seat and pull out the second cigarette.

Uninvited, the red haired sat down on the edge of the second white chair, next to woo bin and sigh. Woo bin look at her and saw her face. 'this girl is just as screwed up as I am. ' his heart said and decided to offer his cigar. "want some?" he asked when he stretch his cigarette box.

Her eyes drop to the box and went back up to woo bin's eyes and said politely. "I don't smoke. Thank you." And turn away.

Woo bin scoffed "of course you don't. YG would kill you if you do."

The red haired didn't reply to his remark and and for a few minutes they both sat in complete silence, all drowned in their own thoughts.

Until woo bin heard soft sobs, coming from his side.

Slowly, woo bin looked on his right and saw the red haired has let down her hair. The tight ponytail he saw few minutes ago was let down , thus creating a curtain, hiding her from his sight.

Woo bin hesitates but cleared his throat still, "are you okay there?" he asked. she didn't reply but just keep on sobbing softly.

For a second song woo bin actually thought of leaving her alone to cry her heart out but he suddenly recalled what his assistant once said about her when he did his research on the bride's choice of groom, choi seung hyun.

'the rumors about the alien couple is true after all.' His assistant once said. 'well, not that they have actually been in a relationship for real but it is what it feels like for miss park.'

Song woo bin looked up from his file and asked. "what is that suppose to mean?"

"well, you see. It was more like a one sided love. YG staff know about her feelings and the rumors were created. Ofcourse, the boy just thought it was their fans creating things up. he didn't really take it seriously."

"so you are saying that she liked him but he doesn't like her back?" woo bin asked.

His assistant shook his head. "its worst. She loves him but he never knew."

_End of flashback. _

Woo bin recalled the memory and sigh to himself. Love kills, he agreed and went up to his feet. He walked to her and bend one knee in front of her. Slowly he pulled her hair behind her ear. Using his thumb he wiped her tears and gently, he reached down for her frail hand and whispered. "park bom shii , don't worry about anything now. Just cry your heart out." He said simply and for one second she looked at him in the eyes and the next thing he know, her cries went louder and the tears flowed faster.

Seeing her in so much pain, he slowly pulled her close into an embrace, letting all her tears absorbed on his limited edition Louis vuitton suit.

When her tears have subsides, he grab her hands and pulled her "come one. Lets grab a drink."

"no!" she shriek. "I don't want to go out there!" she shook her head , pointing at the celebration down the hall.

Woo bin smiled. "who said anything about going there?" he continue pulling her hand "we are going to my place. I'll fix you a pancake that will make everything feels great again." park bom still refuse to follow him so he let her hands go. "hey, its cool if you wanna stay . good luck mending your heart with that view." He said as he points out to the happy newlyweds, dancing happily, totally unaware that there are two person under the same roof is crying and sad because of their marrage .

She turns and saw the scene and look back to woo bin with a pout. Woo bin chuckled and expend his hands again. "shall we?"

With a nod, park bom finally took his hands and stand up. but before they even took their forth step, park bom stop her tracks . "wait. There are camera's all over the place. How can we go out from this house without the paparazzi's noticing?" she asked and he grins.

"this is ha jae kyung's mension. I know this place better that anyone else." He said proudly before another flash back of his old times with the bride pop up. His smile faded but he shook it off. He pasted another smile for park bom and lead her out through a secret passage with their hands intertwined.

From a distance.

-Click click click. –

"did you get good pictures?" a lady asked the photographer who nods.  
"good. This piece will totally make blackjacks, VIPs and F4 fans crazy. " she said and grins widely.

* * *

**A/N : soo? how was it?can you figure out who's who? aww, im so worried! im scared that you guys cant understand this story... please tell me how was it ,okay. insert sad smiley here**

**kyaaa. actually i was thinking to make a full chapter-ed story. both for woo bin and park bom and another chaptered story for ha jae kyung and TOP. **

**but aaahh i dont know. i dont think i can make up to you guys expectations. anyhoo~ i really really hope you readers enjoyed reading this. **

**and im sorry about the hair colour thing. i draft this story when bommie had the bright red hair do and somehow, i felt like posting this few days so sorry if it was a but out dated. **

**i really hope you guys can figure out whos who :( so please.. leave me a reviewwww~ **

**thank you for reading! 3 you guys loads.**

**ps: the tittle is something i pick from both joon's and bommie's songs. EMPTY BET belongs to kim joon ft jo hwan and DONT CRY belongs to park bom.**


End file.
